


Trip to Chicago Med

by Sam36y



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Chicago Med - Freeform, Chicago PD - Freeform, F/M, Hospitalization, Jay Halstead Whump, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), One Shot Collection, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam36y/pseuds/Sam36y
Summary: “I read your injured-on-duty record. You’ve had a hell of a run. Six broken fingers, one broken wrist, five broken ribs, lacerated skull, over a hundred stitches and it’s not the first time you’ve been shot. Chicago Med should give you frequent flyer miles.”AKA telling the stories of how Jay Halstead got all those injuries.(Hailey and Jay are partners through all of the stories - no particular time frame/ before 7x09)1. Broken Fingers		“I’m gonna take a lucky guess here and say that’s broken.”2. Broken Wrist		        “Yikes. This is going to need more than a couple bandaids…”3. Broken Ribs		        “Stop telling me you’re okay.”4. Lacerated Skull		“Hey, look at me. Breathe.”5. Getting Shot - again	“You said it’s just a scratch! That is not just a scratch!”
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. 1. Broken Fingers

  1. **Broken Fingers**



Jay was on the ground with Miller on top of him, pressing him down and choking him with his arm. Jay tried really hard to grab the knife that was only inches away from his hand.    
“Oh no, Halstead! Not today.”, Miller said, got up and stepped really hard on Jay’s hand. He yelled out in pain. 

This was bad. He was alone, with no weapon, injured throat and now possible broken hand. Jay just hoped that either Hailey or the rest of his team would find him - fast! 

Miller took the knife and played around with it. “So this is it, huh? This is how I could end you. Here and now.”, Miller said. 

Jay was on Miller’s target list. Jay accidentally killed Miller’s brother in a shootout about two weeks ago. A couple hours ago Miller and a team of four grabbed him while he was sleeping. Jay assumed they drugged him because he didn’t feel like himself when he woke up in the cold dark basement. Jay was bound to a chair but he easily got free and tried to fight off Miller. Thanks to the drugs Jay didn’t have his whole strength and ended up losing and mentally praying for his team to come and save him. Jay knew there had been a police car placed outside of his house since the day they found out that he was a target. Jay was hoping anyone would notice fast that he was missing. He actually had no idea how long he’d been down there already. 

“So Jay, tell me. Do you want me to do it fast or should I take my time and have a little fun?”, Miller asked sarcastically. 

Jay wanted to say something but all that came out was coughing and blood. 

Miller kneeled down next to Jay and traced the knife over Jay’s bare chest, leaving a line of blood behind. “I could give you another nice scar next to the one on your neck.”

“No!”, Jay was able to get out. 

“Really? It would look good.”, Miller placed the blade on Jay’s neck and right when he was about to press down Miller was disturbed by a loud bang upstairs. They suddenly heard lots of boots trampling on the ground above them and people yelling “Chicago PD!” and “Clear!”. 

Jay quickly realized he was about to be saved and tried to scream for his team but Miller covered Jay’s mouth with his hands to keep him quiet. Jay tried to get the hand off but he barely had the strength to move. He simply bit Miller’s finger. 

“Aah!”, Miller screamed, moving the hand away.

“Downsta…!” was all Jay was able to get out before Miller hit him hard in the temple and knocked Jay out cold. 

“Jay!”, he felt light tapping on his face. “Wake up!”, he heard a familiar voice say. “Come on, Jay.”

“Down here! Help him!”

“Move Hailey. We got him.”

“He’s in good hands, Hailey. Let them work.”

Suddenly he felt more hands on him and what brought him to fully regain consciousness: he felt them stick a needle into his arm. 

“Jay!”, Hailey was by his side the second she saw him opening his eyes. “You’re gonna be alright!”

Jay tried to get up and look at his hand because that is where all his pain was coming from. 

“I’m gonna take a lucky guess here and say that’s broken.”, Hailey said and carefully pushed him back down. Jay just looked around with his eyes and let the EMTs work. He didn’t care. He was just happy Hailey was by his side.    
The EMT’s put the broken hand into a temporary brace to stabilize it while transporting him to the hospital. They put an IV into his arm to give him some fluids and attached a little heart monitor clip on his finger to check his vitals. 

“He’s stable enough for transport. Let’s get him upstairs and to the ambulance.”, an EMT said.

Jay was carefully laid on a backboard and carried upstairs where they loaded him into the ambulance. Hailey never left his side and was constantly holding his none injured hand. 

On the ambulance ride Jay was mostly out cold. There was only this one moment where his eyes fluttered open and looked at Hailey. She was still holding his hand. 

“You’re gonna be alright.”, she smiled at him. “Go back to sleep.”

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a hospital room with his brother Will. 

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”, Will asked.

“What happened? Why am I at the hospital?”, Jay asked. He didn’t remember much from the last 24 hours. Only some blurred moments. 

“Miller drugged you with ‘Flunitrazepam’. It sedates you, makes your muscles relax and you can experience memory loss. It’s mostly used in rape cases but don’t worry. Other than three broken fingers and a cut on your chest, you’re fine. You got really lucky there. No need to operate on the fingers. You’ll just have to stay here a couple more hours until the drugs are fully out of your system.”, Will explained. 

“Where’s Hailey?”, Jay asked. 

“She’s waiting outside. Just let me check on you real quick and I’ll get her in.”, Will said and quickly checked Jay’s vitals and the fingers. “Looks all good. I’ll get her.”, Will said and left the room. 

Jay quickly looked around and tried to figure out how much damage he’d actually taken. The obvious: a very heavy cast on his hand and fingers. He got really lucky the bones were not broken in a complicated way or otherwise he’d be screwed. 

Other than that he only had a bandage on his elbow - assuming that’s where Miller injected the drugs - and a bloody bandage on his chest. They didn’t even have to stitch up the cut. 

He remembered when he was at the academy he got into a fight with some other guy that tried to be better at everything. He just didn’t realize that Jay was in Afghanistan for two tours before becoming a policeman. Somehow the guy ended up fighting Jay. He managed to break two of Jay’s fingers but Jay fully knocked him out which resulted in a back injury and an expel from the academy for him. Jay was able to come back to school after six weeks of medical leave. Sadly there he wasn’t that lucky and needed surgery to fix the broken fingers. He still has a small scar on the side of his hand from that. It’s been so long it’s barely visible anymore - but the memories stay forever. 

“Jay.”, Hailey entered his room smiling. She quickly walked over and sat on the chair next to him. “So glad you’re alright.”, she smiled. 

“How long was I out?”

“Couple hours. You needed the rest.”

“And Miller?”

“We arrested him. The moment we noticed you were late for work we drove to your house and the policeman… he’s dead… we quickly tracked down Miller and got you out just in time.”, Hailey told. 

“I remember he wanted to cut my neck but then the door opened and yeah… You saved me.”, Jay said. “Thank you.”

“Team effort!” 


	2. 2. Broken Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Broken Wrist “Yikes. This is going to need more than a couple bandaids…”

“Anyone got eyes on Bailey?”, Voight asked through the two-way radio. 

“No.”, Adam answered. He and Kim were watching the entrance to Bailey’s house from their parked car across the street. 

“Negative.”, Hailey said. She was in the back alley with Jay. They were on foot. 

“He’s definitely home. Saw lights and a shadow upstairs. Should we do a knock and talk?”, Jay asked. 

“Yes, but be very careful! And if there is anything suspicious, then get out!”, Vought answered. 

Ivan Bailey. He’d kidnapped two girls and raped them. Sadly the Intelligence Unit had nothing to prove he actually did it. They had been watching Bailey and his house for the past two days. Still nothing.

Jay and Hailey walked around and knocked on the front door. After the third knock Ivan finally opened the door a little bit and peaked through a split. “Hello?”

“Ehm. Hi. Sorry to bother you. My - My wife here needs to use the bathroom… We’re pretty far away from our house. Can she quickly use it?”, Jay asked while Hailey stood shyly next to him, holding his arm. 

“Okay… just the girl.”, Ivan said after thinking about it for a moment. 

Hailey and Jay looked at each other and silently agreed. Hailey was going in alone. 

Bailey opened the door more so Hailey could enter. The moment Hailey stepped a foot forward to the door she accidentally brushed Jay’s hip and his t-shirt lifted just enough to reveal parts of his badge. Hailey didn’t notice and just wanted to enter but Ivan stopped her by grabbing her arm. 

“Hey?!”, she said. 

“You a cop?”, he asked.

“What?”, before Jay realized what was going on Ivan hit him in the face which knocked Jay backwards down the stairs. Ivan ran inside and fled through the back door. Hailey quickly informed the team where he was headed and walked to Jay. 

“You good?”, she asked, helping him up. 

“Yeah! Where’s he going?”, Jay got up, Hailey pointed in the direction and both started running. 

“We’re in pursuit!”, Hailey yelled through the radio. 

Even though Bailey had a little advance Jay and Hailey were fast and didn’t lose sight of him. 

“Chicago PD! Stop!”, Jay yelled. 

Bailey quickly looked back to see how near they were and in that moment he missed to turn the corner. He ran straight onto the street. Jay ran and tackled him down but in the same moment a car came. With screeching brakes the car tried to stop in time but hit Jay and Ivan fully. Both got hit and knocked forward.

Jay groaned. Bailey was liveless next to him on the ground.

The young woman driving the car got out and asked if everything was alright and apologized a million times. 

“JAY!”, Hailey ran to her partner. “Oh my god, Jay. Stay down.”, she said, taking his hand. “50-21 Henry. Need two ambos to my location! Officer down and offender injured!”, she yelled into her radio. 

Moments later the rest of the team were at the scene. Adam and Kim talked to the driver while Atwater took care of Bailey. He was alive. His leg seemed broken, maybe a couple broken ribs too, but it looked like he would be alright after a trip to the hospital. 

Hailey and Voight were with Jay. Hailey helped him sitting up, he was leaning against the car. He was banged up with some bloody bruises. The worst part was his left arm. The wrist was in a really strange position. 

“Yikes. This is going to need more than a couple bandages…”, Hailey joked. 

“Guess so.”, Jay answered. Jay was in a lot of pain. His head started spinning and his sight started to get blurry. He started closing his eyes.

“Jay. Hey, open your eyes.”, Hailey said, slightly tapping on his cheek, “Stay with me.”

Jay blinked heavily and before everything turned black he heard Hailey ask where the ambulance is and why it’s taking so long.

About half an hour later Jay arrived at Chicago Med. Will directed the EMTs to get Jay in room four. Hailey followed them closely, never losing sight of Jay. Luckily he regained consciousness in the ambulance. 

“Can I come in?”, she asked Will. He nodded. 

“So Jay. Heard you got hit by a car.”, he said. 

“Yeah… I’m fine.”, Jay said. 

“I can see that. Give him something for the pain and then get me an x-ray on that arm. Do you have a headache? Any abdominal pain? Pain anywhere else?”, Will asked. 

“No. I’m good. Just the arm.”, Jay hated to say this but his arm did really hurt like hell. 

“He lost consciousness for about 20 minutes.”, Hailey said. 

“Okay. I will check you out anyways! I don’t wanna miss any internal bleeding. Schedule a CT-Scan, too.”

“Will, I don’t need that.”, Jay said. 

“Let the doctor check you out!”, Hailey got between the boys. 

“Alright. Do what needs to be done.”, Jay did everything Hailey wanted, even if that meant to stay at the hospital longer than needed. 

About an hour later Jay was back in the exam room with Hailey waiting for Will to come back with the results. 

Will entered the room with the tablet in his hands. “So… Jay. Good news first or the bad news?”

“Good news.”, Jay answered. 

“CT-scan came back negative, no head injury and no internal bleeding.”, Will said. 

“Okay. What is the bad news?”

“Your wrist…”, Will gave Jay the tablet. It showed his x-ray. “It’s a very complicated break. This needs surgery. Today.”

“Really?”, Jay let his head fall back into the pillow. 

“If everything goes well, you can go home tomorrow morning.”, Will tried to encourage his brother. 

“Great… Okay… Are you sure there is no other way?”, Jay asked. 

“There is another way without surgery but it requires you to stay still for about an hour and it involves a lot of pain and with that x-ray I can already tell you that this method is not going to work. I’m sorry, Jay. We need to operate on the wrist. When did you last eat?”, Will explained.

“This morning.”

“Okay. Good. I’ll let Dr. Marcel know. We’re gonna get you ready for surgery in a bit.”, Will said. 

“How long will the surgery take?”, Hailey asked.

“About four to six hours.”, Will left the room. 

“I’m sorry, Jay.”, she said. She hated seeing him like this. She knew he hates hospitals and needles and now he has to have surgery.

“It’s alright. I’ll survive.”, Jay said. Hailey knew exactly that he hated this right now but there was no other solution. 

“I will be by your side all the time! I’ll be waiting for you and I’ll be the first one you see when you wake up, okay? You’ll be alright.”, Hailey planted a kiss on Jay’s forehead. 

She was not wrong. Hailey was by Jay’s side all the way up to the operating theatre, she was waiting outside for five hours. Will even took her to a little room where she could see the surgery. Jay’s liveless body was strapped to the table, someone was standing by his head, pumping air into his lungs, Dr. Marcel and an assistant were working on the wrist. 

“Why full anesthesia? You could have done it with local anesthesia, couldn’t you?”, Hailey asked Will. 

“Yes… But he never would have done it. He’d freak out if I told him he could be awake during surgery… I tested him if he was fit enough for full anesthesia. He’ll be alright, Hailey. Don’t worry.”, Will explained. 

“Thank you.”

Jay slowly opened his eyes. 

“Welcome back.”, Hailey said. She was sitting next to his bed. Will was standing on the foot of the bed. “As promised I didn’t leave your side.”

“I love you.”, Jay said. He was still halfway asleep and drugged from the anesthesia. 

“I love you, too.”, Hailey smiled while Jay slowly closed his eyes again. 

“He’s gonna need a little bit longer to fully wake up. Thanks for staying with him, Hailey.”, Will said. 

“Always.”

Two weeks later Jay was already back at work with a heavy cast and the left arm in a sling. Hailey helped him with all the paperwork. The team had searched Bailey’s house while Jay was at the hospital. They found enough evidence to lock Ivan up for kidnapping and rape to three girls. 

“So Jay…”, Hailey started shyly. They were alone at the office. It was already late. 

“Yeah?”, Jay asked. 

“Ehm… Now that you can’t really… cook dinner with your broken wrist… maybe we could hit Bartoli's?”, she asked. 

Jay smiled from ear to ear. “As like our first official date?”, he joked.

“Shut up.”, Hailey jokingly hit his good shoulder. 

“So that’s a yes?”, Jay asked. 

“Maybe.”, she slowly moved closer to him. Both stared into each other's eyes for a moment until their mouths met.

“Yes.”, Hailey said. 


	3. 3. Broken Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Broken Ribs - WARNING: mention of suicide & miscarriage & abortion
> 
> [quick disclaimer: I’m from Germany and the hotel I googled has no balconies but in this story it just has some. I’ve sadly never been in Chicago or America in general]

“We have a situation. Gear up.”, Voight came upstairs. 

“What’s going on?”, Adam asked, already getting his things ready for the mission. 

“The daughter of the mayor. She ran away from home two hours ago and is now standing on top of the Hilton hotel.”, Voight explained. 

“Does she wanna jump?”, Hailey asked.

“We think so. Fire is already there!”, he answered. 

The Intelligence Unit arrived at the scene not ten minutes later. Voight told Hailey and Jay to go upstairs. The rest of the Unit was down on the streets. They had to block off the roads and the people. Especially those who decided to film this with their phones.

Jay and Hailey walked into the hotel. 

“Sir, you need to close this hotel down until the situation is cleared.”, Hailey instructed the guy at the reception. He just nodded. 

“An officer will be with you later and get your statement.”, Jay said. “What’s the fastest way up?”

The guy at the reception gave them the key card to use the elevator. 

“Why do people always have to do that?”, Hailey mumbled while they were in the elevator up. Jay just took a deep breath. 

“I’ve seen a lot while I was in Afghanistan. People took their lives, my friends did… but no one ever jumped off a building. They all just shot themselves…”, Jay said.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”, Hailey felt terrible for saying anything in the first place. This was already a hot situation and she just hoped that Jay had his head in the game. 

They arrived to the top of the building and stepped outside. The flat roof was hot. The sun was shining directly onto the ground. It was a beautiful spring day for Chicago. Hailey actually thought it was beautiful for a moment. 

Jay didn’t even look around much. He just went straight for the girl and stopped about 30 feet behind her. 

Hailey quickly followed him and stood slightly behind him. 

The girl, the daughter of the mayor, stood at the edge of the roof. She quickly realized that there were people behind her. 

“Leave me alone!”, she said. 

“Hey. Look. We’re unarmed. Turn around and come to us. We can talk about everything.”, Hailey said. 

“Theresa. It’s Theresa, right? We heard what happened.”, Jay said. 

“Then you understand why I have to do this.”, Theresa was still staring down. 

“There is another solution for this! No one has to get hurt here!”, Jay said calmly. 

The situation was complicated. She was the mayor’s daughter, the perfect little girl of Chicago. She had perfect grades and good chances of working as a politician later. She was just 16 years old. 

A couple weeks ago patrol found her in a stripclub doing drugs. The father freaked out, yelled at her and it all got worse when she dropped the next bomb: she was pregnant by some random guy who just wanted pleasure for one night. 

It was all over the news. Everyone knew. The perfect girl was suddenly not that perfect anymore. 

Theresa didn’t know what to do anymore. She hated what had happened. She already hated the child. She took the drugs to get rid of this problem. All her friends started bullying her, the parents were on the edge of throwing her out of the house. The mayor suddenly stood in a bad light after his daughter did all those “horrible” things. 

Jay carefully moved a little closer to Theresa. 

“STOP!”, she yelled. “Don’t get closer or I’ll jump.”

“Wait! Wait! Listen to me!”, Jay said. “We can help you! There are easier solutions for all of this! If you don’t want the baby we can work things out! There are options! Many options! We have friends at Chicago Med. We can talk to them together! They will help you!”

“There are still so many other problems! I can’t solve them.”

“Yes! Yes you can! We can help you! We’re all here for you, okay? You are not alone!”

“I am! All my friends left me! My parents hate me!”, she started crying. 

“That is not true! Please step back from the edge and we can talk and get you help!”, Hailey started talking now. She tried to distract the girl so Jay could get closer. 

“I know what you’re trying!”, she yelled. “Just tell my family that I love them.”, she said and stepped forward.

In the same moment Jay ran to her and tackled her, hoping she wouldn’t fall. Then they were both falling. 

“JAY!”, Hailey screamed! 

She prayed that Fire had everything set up on the street and they wouldn’t get hurt too badly. She ran to the edge and hoped to not see two blood spots on the street. 

“Oh my god.”, she relaxed when she saw Jay and the girl laying on a balcony about two stories down. Both looking uninjured. “You good?”, she asked. 

“Girl is safe. Get EMT’s up to floor 16. They are laying on the balcony.”, Hailey said into her radio. She quickly got downstairs and went to her partner. The room was luckily empty at the moment. She opened the door to the balcony and let both inside. 

“Are you okay?”, she asked Jay. He was breathing hard but otherwise looked good. 

“All good.”, he said. He did have some dull pain in his chest. The girl landed on him. But he didn’t want Hailey to worry. 

Hailey quickly handcuffed Theresa to a chair. She was crying but luckily looked fine, too. 

Shortly after the EMT’s arrived Voight and Kim ran into the room. 

“Jay! Are you alright? We saw you falling.”, Voight asked. 

“Yeah. I’m good.”, he lied while being checked out by the EMT. 

“We still need to get you to Med, check for internal. Blood pressure is a bit high but considering you just fell two stories it’s okay.”, the EMT said. 

“No. I feel fine. I don’t need to go to Med.”, Jay protested. 

“Oh you will go!”, Voight instructed him.

“Do I really have to? I…”, he started. 

“Yes! I’ll drive you, if that makes you feel better.”, Hailey said. She knew that this would make him feel a little bit safer. Jay nodded. 

After a lot of work at the scene Hailey noticed Jay’s breathing becoming worse by the minute. She decided to drive him to Med right away. She quickly informed Voight and collected Jay. 

“We’re going to Med now!”, Hailey said when they were already in the car.

“I don’t need to go there, Hailey…”, he said barely catching his breath. 

“Why? Because you’re okay? I don’t believe you! Stop telling me you’re okay! I can see and hear that you have trouble breathing!”, Hailey suddenly got mad at him. She just wanted him to be alright. 

“Alright.”, Jay gave up. His chest did hurt alot. The adrenaline was gone. The pain became stronger with every breath. 

They arrived at Med quickly. Hailey heard Jay wheezing next to her and it was scary. At least he didn’t lose consciousness. Will was already waiting for them with a wheelchair. 

“Get in there.”, Will said as Jay stepped out of the car. 

“Nice to see you too.”, his brother said and sat in the chair without complaint. 

Hailey followed them into the exam room. 

“So I heard someone jumped off a building?”, Will asked while putting Pulse Oximetry on his brothers finger. 

“I thought I could get the girl not to jump…”, he caught his breath, “but it was too late. We fell on a balcony two stories down.”, Jay explained. 

“What did the EMT say?”

“That I’m good but need to go to Med to check for internal.”, Jay said. 

“Any pain somewhere?”, Will asked. 

Jay looked at Hailey. “Chest hurts.”, he confessed. 

Hailey looked down and buried her face in her hands. She knew something was wrong.

“Let’s get an X-Ray and hope nothing is broken.”, Will said. 

Half an hour later Hailey was alone with Jay in the room waiting for Will to come back with results. He’d put an oxygen mask on Jay because it was hard for him to breath. 

“Can I ask you something?”, Hailey asked carefully after not saying anything the whole time they were there. She thought so much about what happened and what Jay had said to the girl about her pregnancy. 

Jay just nodded. 

“When you talked to Theresa… about her baby… how’d you know so much about that?”, Hailey asked. 

Jay moved the mask down to talk: “When I was in school I had a friend that became pregnant by my best friend… he didn’t know and she didn’t want to tell him and also didn’t want the baby… Long story short I helped her through the pregnancy and I read a lot about it… I was known as the father… Sadly he came early and didn’t make it.”, he put the mask back on and took a deep breath. 

“Oh wow. You never told that before.”, she said. 

“Never told anyone here. We stopped talking after school and yeah… I don’t know where she is now and I don’t think I want to know.”

“After all that… Would you like a family of your own one day?”, Hailey asked, blushing. Everyone knew that she loved him but somehow Jay was the only one not realizing it.

“Maybe. With the right girl by my side. If she wants that too.”, he said and smiled at Hailey.

Will entered the room and startled both of them. “Did I interrupt something?”, he asked. 

“No. All good. What are the news?”, Hailey asked. 

“Five broken ribs!”, Will gave Jay the IPad with the X-Rays on it. 

“Damn.”, Hailey said. “And you kept telling me you’re fine!”

“We have two options. Number one is long and painful healing; number two is surgery and faster healing.”, Will said. 

“Surgery?”, Hailey asked shocked.

“Yeah. This is a serious rib fracture. Letting it heal on its own will take long and will be painful. We can only do so much as give you pain medication and ice the chest. Surgery means we can repair the bones with plates and screws and the healing time will be much shorter.”, Will explained. 

“How long will I be out?”, Jay asked. 

“No work or sport for about six weeks. Maybe we can get you back on desk duty after four of five weeks.”, Will answered. 

“How’s the girl?”, Jay asked. He suddenly wanted to distract everyone from the current topic. Hailey noticed how scared he suddenly was. She knew he didn’t want the surgery but it was the best option. 

“She broke her ankle and has some cuts and bruises. She’ll be alright.”, Will said. 

“And her baby?”, Jay asked. 

“Looking good so far. We hope we can convince her to have the baby. She is already 12 weeks along. We are not allowed to abort after Week 12. She’ll have to stay in the psych ward for a while.”, Will said. 

“That is probably the best.”, Hailey said. 

“Jay… I know you don’t want to stay here or want that surgery. I’ll give you two a couple minutes. I’ll talk to Rhodes in the meantime. I think we can squeeze you in surgery tonight.”, Will left the room. 

“I don’t want this. Hailey, you gotta get me out of here.”, Jay said. 

“This is not happening.”, Hailey took a deep breath. “Look, I get you’re scared but it's the best option. We can’t let you alone at your apartment with that injury and it’ll just be you in a lot of pain and alone and what if something else happens? Like you can’t breathe anymore and collapse and we can’t get to you in time… Jay, I’m just worried about you! I will be here with you all the time, okay? I won’t leave your side. I’ll be here when you wake up from surgery and I’ll take you home and everything will be alright, okay?”, Hailey tried to comfort him. 

“Alright.”

Three days later Hailey took Jay home. The surgery went good, no complications and everything seems to be healing just fine. 

Jay carefully sat down on his couch and sighed. “These were horrible three days. I can’t believe you had me go through this!”, he said.

“Okay. I love you, too. Do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?”, Hailey smiled. 

“Oh no. You don’t need to mother me. I’m good.”

Hailey was a bit sad that he didn’t mention anything about the ‘I love you’ part. She went to the kitchen and got them glasses and water anyways. 

She sat next to him on the couch and just looked at him. 

“What? I feel fine! I’m not lying this time!”, he said.

“That’s not it. I wanna tell you something.”, she said. 

“Okay?”

“I really hope this doesn’t change too much about us…”

“Just spit it out.”

“I love you.”, Hailey couldn’t look at him, she didn’t want to know his reaction.

He laughed. “I know.”

“What?”

“Everyone knows.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything? You don’t like me the same way?”, she asked. 

“No. I… I do love you! I guess I just never wanted to say anything… I don’t know…”, he shyly said. 

“Sooo… now?”, Hailey asked. It was suddenly really awkward between them. 

Jay grabbed Hailey by the arm, moved her closer to him, took a breath and kissed her. “We just take it slow.”, he smiled. 

“I love you, Jay Halstead.”

“I love you, Hailey Upton.”


	4. 4. Lacerated Skul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Lacerated Skull “Hey, look at me. Breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't like this chapter... its weird and it was hard for me to write that.. I personally don't like "brain injury whump" of any kind... I still hope you like it! <3

Just as Jay reached the police station in the morning he realized he forgot his phone at home. He decided to quickly turn around and drive back to his apartment. It never happened before but his father died a week ago, the funeral was just yesterday, this was his first day back at work, his head wasn’t in the game at the moment. 

He parked in front of the house and quickly ran upstairs to grab his phone. 

“Three missed calls from Hailey and five messages from Voight and Kim. Great.”, Jay mumbled and ran back downstairs to his car, almost tripping and missing a few stairs. He dialed Hailey’s number, he wanted to inform her that he’s running late but is on his way, but she didn’t pick up.

While driving back he decided to drive the shorter route through a bad neighborhood, hoping that no one would shoot at his car. But instead of seeing people with guns, Jay looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed that a black SUV was following him. He didn’t notice it at first but the car behind him switched the lights on which startled Jay. That had to be the fog light. It was blinding him. Trying to keep an eye on the car behind him, Jay didn’t look in front of his car for a second and didn’t notice that a second big SUV was suddenly in front of him. He hit the brakes but it was too late. Jay’s truck hit the car in front of him and as he felt the impact he noticed that the SUV behind him had no intention to make a stop. It crashed with full speed into the back of Jay’s car. 

For Jay everything happened in slow motion. The impact on the first car made his airbag go off and resulted in his head getting slammed into the headrest. He felt his nose break and immediately blood was running down his face. 

The second impact from behind resulted in almost the same: The airbag was still full of air so Jay’s head was shortly squished between the airbag and the headrest. He got light headed and knew that this was probably the last breath he’d take. His car crashed between two big SUVs and he had no chance of getting help. Then everything turned black. 

“Hailey! Where is Halstead? He should have been here half an hour ago!”, Voight said. 

“I know. I called him but he wasn’t answering.”, Hailey took her phone and saw Jay’s message that he was running late. “Well… he texted me about 20 minutes ago that he was running late…”

“How late? Where is he? Call him again and tell him he better have a good excuse on why he is not at work.”, Voight was still a little mad at Jay that he disobeyed orders and got shot a while ago but Hailey knew it was because of his dying dad and his head wasn’t in the right place. Today would be his first day back at work after his dad’s death and getting shot. 

Hailey understood Voight but she thought it was wrong that he was that mad at Jay at the moment, with all that was going on. 

“Jay. It’s me again. Where are you? Voight is mad that you’re missing! Call me as soon as you get this!”, Hailey left this on his voicemail. 

“Guys! We just got a call from Fire! They are in Jay’s neighborhood. Jay had a car accident!”, Kim said into the room so that everyone can hear it. 

“Oh my god!”, Hailey grabbed her coat and the whole team drove to the given address as fast as they could. 

Hailey was the first one on scene. The fire department was already working on getting Jay’s truck free to rescue him. Hailey jumped out of her car and ran straight to Jay. Foster and Brett were there to stabilize him but it looked bad. His whole face was bloody. Hailey couldn’t see more. 

“You need to help him!”, Hailey teared up.

“Hailey. See, everyone is doing all they can!”, Brett said and pushed her away from Jay’s car. 

“Get him out of there!”

“We can’t yet. We’re doing all we can! He is still alive, okay. Stay calm!”, Brett tried to calm Hailey but she herself knew it didn’t look too good for Jay. They needed to get him out of the car and to the hospital! They had no idea how bad any of his injuries were. 

The Intelligence Unit joined Hailey and watched the firemen and the EMTs do their work. After fifteen painfully long minutes they finally got Jay out of the car and onto a stretcher. Brett and Foster worked on Jay, giving him some medication, putting IVs in his arm, checking his vitals. Hailey ran to Jay. 

“Jay! Hey, look at me! Breathe!”, she said and took his hand. Jay slowly opened his eyes a little bit and looked at her.

“Hailey. We need to get him to the hospital! Fast! He is losing a lot of blood!”, Foster said and began moving to stretcher to the ambulance. 

“I’m going with you!”, Hailey jumped on and didn’t leave Jay’s side. 

Later Kim and Voight joined Hailey at the hospital. She was in the waiting room. 

“Hey! How is Jay? Any news?”, Kim asked. 

“Well they are doing every kind of test on him right now. Will came in a couple minutes ago and said that it looks good but his face is injured badly. That’s all I know… I don’t know if he needs surgery or what is going on.”, Hailey explained. 

Voight joined them. “I have bad news.”

“What?”, Hailey thought about the worst. Maybe Will or someone from the hospital told him that Jay just… No. Hailey wouldn’t think about this.

“Jay’s accident wasn’t an accident. The fire department was able to tell where the black SUVs came from and it looked like Jay was hitting his breaks but crashed into the car in front and the car behind didn’t hesitate to stop and crashed into him. Someone wanted him gone.”, Voight explained. “I sent Atwater and Ruzek to check out the cars.”

“Shit!”, Hailey swore.    
“Hailey… I know this must be hard for you right now…”, Kim said and put an arm around Hailey. 

“I thought he was dead when he got shot a couple weeks ago… and now this? I can’t lose him.”, Hailey buried her face into her hands and started sobbing. 

“Shh. He’ll be alright.”, Kim hugged her and tried to comfort her. 

Voight left the waiting room to make some phone calls. 

A very long hour later Will entered the waiting room to find Hailey sitting alone, staring into nothing. “Hailey?”, he quietly said and sat next to her. 

“Hmm?”, she snapped out of her trance and looked at Will. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen from all the crying. 

“I have good news for you.”, he smiled. “Jay is gonna be alright. He is in surgery right now but it’s luckily just for fixing the broken nose and stitching up all the lacerations. He got really really lucky! No internal injuries, no broken legs or arms, just the injured face.”

“He’ll be alright, then?”, Hailey sobbed. 

“Yes. And he’ll stay as good looking as ever. We have a super plastic surgeon working on him as we speak. We’re trying everything we can so his face will not be covered in ugly scars.”, Will said. 

“Thank you.”, she hugged him. “How long will the surgery take?”

“I think it’ll still take about an hour or two. It’s hard to say. I’d advise you to go home and rest or work on cases. I will call you as soon as he is awake.”

“No, I’m gonna wait right here. I wanna be there when he wakes up.”, she said. 

“Alright. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Something to eat?”, Will asked. 

“No, I’m alright.” 

Hailey informed the team about Jay’s status after Will left. 

“That is good. We also have a guy in custody. He should know about the car accident. He was spotted informing the guys in the black SUVs that Jay was driving down that road.”, Adam told Hailey over the phone. 

“Alright. Thanks for the info. I’m going to stay at the hospital with Jay.”, Hailey said and hung up.

Late in the evening, Will entered the waiting room to find Hailey asleep in her chair. 

“Hailey?”, he softly tapped her shoulder to wake her up. “Wake up.”

Hailey slowly opened her eyes and looked at Will.

“Jay is waking up.”, he smiled. 

Hailey fully woke up with those words and followed Will to Jay’s hospital room. 

Jay was peacefully laying in his hospital bed. His hand was bandaged to hold his IV access in place. On his finger was a big clip that led to the heart monitor. Hailey had no idea what all the lines and numbers on the screen were saying and if they were good or not but as long as there wasn’t a flat line she was good. 

Jay’s head was wrapped in a bandage and a little tube filled with blood was coming from the head bandage. 

“The biggest laceration was on his head. Twelve stitches. He got really lucky there. It could have been much worse.”, Will explained. 

“How long will it take him to wake up?”, Hailey asked. 

“He’ll be awake in a moment. We gave him something to wake up.”

“And how long will he have to stay here?”

“At least three days. We need to make sure that the head is healing properly and doesn’t develop any bleeding.”, Will answered. 

Hailey sat next to Jay’s bed and carefully took his hand. “Please wake up.”, she whispered. 

Will looked at the monitor and wrote down some stats. 

Jay slowly started moving his fingers where he felt Hailey’s touch. Hailey smiled at Will as soon as they both noticed. 

“Jay? Can you hear me?”, Will asked.

Jay slowly opened his eyes and blinked heavily, trying to adjust to the bright lights. “Whe’e..amI?”, he asked quietly.

“Jay? You’re at the hospital. Can you open your eyes for me?”, Will asked because Jay pressed his eyes close again. 

He slowly opened them until they stayed open. “Hos’ital?”

“You’re at Chicago Med. Jay. Do you know who we are?”, Will asked. 

Jay looked confused at Will and Hailey. “Yea”, he said and smiled at Hailey. 

“That is good. Great. Do you remember what happened?”, Will asked. 

“Forgot my phone at home. And then…”, Jay started and kept looking at Hailey. 

“You’re going to be alright.”, Hailey said. 

“Why… why was I not alright?”, he asked. 

“You were in a car accident. Do you remember?”, Hailey said.

“Yeah. Yeah right. But it wasn’t an accident.”, Jay said. 

“What?”, Will asked. 

“Someone crashed into my car. On purpose.”, Jay kept looking at Hailey. 

“We know…”, Hailey said. “But don’t worry about that now. You’re safe here.” 

“Okay.”, Jay said and kept falling back asleep. 

“Let him rest.”, Will said and left the room. 

A week later Jay was finally released from the hospital. He still kept getting some headaches but Hailey promised Will to keep an eye on Jay and make sure he’s taking all his medications and rested enough. 

The team managed to pin the SUVs to a group that was also involved in the fire that killed Jay’s dad. They arrested the group the day before Jay was able to leave the hospital.


	5. 5. Getting shot - again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Getting Shot - again “You said it’s just a scratch! That is not just a scratch!”

“Chicago PD!”, Jay yelled and kicked in the door. The team entered the house and cleared the first floor. Jay and Hailey walked upstairs. It was a long hallway and at the end of it there was a closed door where some whimpering came from. Jay guestered Hailey to ‘hide’ in the room while he moved towards the door. 

While Jay slowly moved forward the door, the floorboards cracked. Jay stopped immediately.

“I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!”, a male voice yelled. “LEAVE OR SHE DIES!” 

The man behind the door was Otis Wilson. He kidnapped the daughter of the mayor about four hours ago and demanded half a million dollars of ransom. Good for the Intelligence Unit that Wilson wasn’t really experienced and they were able to find him and the girl fast. 

Now they just had to get the girl out safe but Jay had no idea what was waiting behind the door. Jay decided to move further towards the door even though Wilson already knew he was there. 

Suddenly there was a loud ‘pang’ followed by another. 

Followed by a pained scream. 

Hailey saw Jay falling on the ground and then trying to move into the room next to him to hide. He was leaving a trail of blood behind. 

“You good?”, she asked quietly, not to give away that she was there with him. She was concerned and wanted to run to Jay and help him but she couldn’t. She quickly talked into her radio that they needed help up there. Adam and Atwater already came upstairs. 

Adam guestered Hailey to go help Jay. 

She quickly hushed to the other room. 

“I’m good. It’s just a scratch.”, Jay said, pained expression, laboured breathing. 

Hailey looked at his leg. It was completely covered in blood. “You said it’s just a scratch! That is not just a scratch!”, she said and quickly removed her belt to tie off the leg. “You’ve been shot!”

“I think twice…”, Jay confessed and tried to smile at Hailey. He was hurt and felt sorry for making Hailey go through this again. 

Hailey took a closer look after she tied off the leg and saw that there were two entry wounds. She carefully moved the leg to see if there was an exit wound too. There was. But only one. 

“I think one bullet is stuck in there.”, Hailey said. 

“I don’t care. Help me up. We need to save the girl.”, Jay said and tried to move but Hailey pushed him down.

“Oh no, you stay here until an ambulance arrives! I’m gonna go help Adam and Kev!”, she said.

“Stay.”, he said quietly and closed his eyes. 

“Jay?”, she looked at him. “Jay! Stay with me! Hey!”, she noticed him dozing off into unconsciousness. “Shit!” 

She heard the girl scream and shots being fired just seconds after Jay lost consciousness. She looked up and saw the girl being safe in Adams arms and Kevin standing over a dead Wilson. 

“50-21 Henry. Officer down! Get us an ambulance fast!”, Hailey yelled into her radio. 

Adam walked by and got the girl out of the house. The father was already waiting outside for her. Kevin got to Hailey. She was sitting on the ground next to Jay. She tried keeping it together but Kevin saw tears in her eyes forming. 

“He’s losing too much blood!”, she said. 

“Okay. You already tied off the leg. That is good. Now” Kevin ripped off his jacket and pressed it on the wound “We need to keep pressure on it.” Jay flinched a little bit. 

“It’s okay. Ambulance is on its way!”, he said. “Try to stay calm, Hailey.”

Later that day Hailey was waiting impatiently for an update on Jay. The last update she got was hours ago and that was that they wheeled him into surgery. She paced up and down the waiting room. 

“Hailey. Please. Sit down.”, Adam said, looking up from his magazine. 

“The last time he got shot I slept with you. Why? I’m not going to do this now.”, Hailey mumbled and kept walking. 

“No one said you have to do that now. I just want you to sit and calm down.”

“No. I need to know what is going on.”, she started moving towards the door but Adam got up and held her back.

“What are you doing?”, he asked. 

“I want an update on Jay!”

“He is in surgery. He’s in good hands!”, Adam said, hugged Hailey and pushed her to a chair. “Now sit down and read.”, Adam gave her a magazine. 

An hour later Will finally entered the waiting room. The whole team sprung up from their chairs and walked to Will. “How is he?”, Hailey asked. 

“He’s out of surgery. We had to remove the bullet that was still in his leg. It sadly hit the Femoral artery which resulted in a lot of blood loss. He is still asleep. We just took him to the ICU. He’s stable for now but he’s not out of the woods yet.”, Will explained. 

“I need to see him!”, Hailey said. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t let you see him right now… visitors are allowed to see him tomorrow if his condition gets better.”

“Why? We’re police! That always works! I wanna see Jay!”, Hailey started crying. Adam hugged her tightly. 

“I’m very sorry. I can’t see him either. I just know all the details from the surgeons.”, Will answered. He felt sorry for her but he couldn’t help. “You can see him tomorrow.”

Adam took Hailey home with him and took care of her. She was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately after they came home. The next morning Hailey woke up, showered, got dressed and went to the hospital as soon as possible. Will met them at the entrance. He was shocked by Hailey’s looks. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, she still wore the same clothes as yesterday. There were still a few tried blood spots on the hoodie. 

“Come with me.”, Will said and showed her the way to Jay’s ICU room. “He woke up this morning.”

“Is he going to be alright?”, she asked. 

“Yes. He will. His condition improved overnight. We might move him to a normal room later today.”

Will let her go in alone. She entered slowly. Jay’s eyes were closed, his leg was heavily bandaged. An IV line was dripping blood and some clear fluids into his system. She sat next to his bed on a small chair. “Jay?”, she asked quietly to see if he was awake.

He moved his head towards Hailey and opened his eyes slowly. 

“How you feeling?”, she asked him and smiled. 

“Alright.”, he answered and smiled. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Of course that is what you think about.”, she laughed. 

“Are you okay? You look like you had a sleepless night.”

“Wasn’t that much sleep.”, she said and teared up. 

His hand slowly moved to Hailey’s face. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be back in no time”

“And then you promise me not to get shot again anytime soon!”, Hailey said. “I can’t worry about you all the time.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Oh yes I need to!”, Hailey took his hand and planted a kiss on it. “Just get better! I need you out there with me.”

“I’ll be back with you in no time!”, he smiled. 

“I’m so glad to know you’re good. I was so worried yesterday.”

“I’m good.”, he smiled at her. 

Weeks later Jay was finally back on his feet, still with crutches, but on desk duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter!! I hope you liked the story!! Love you all for the great comments!! <3


End file.
